


Secret Game

by chrisonfire



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Sibling Incest, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisonfire/pseuds/chrisonfire
Summary: Shim Yunho and Changmin are brothers with a twist.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I do not condone irl incest in any form.  
> 2) I'm incredibly sorry to anyone subscribed to me.

Yunho and Changmin still slept in the same room. This was against their will, as both had insisted to their parents that they were too old to use the same room and they had been told no, and that was final. Secretly Yunho didn't mind, but sometimes it was inconvenient.   
Changmin woke up earlier than Yunho. He was disappointed to find when he got up that he was hard as sometimes happened in the morning, but with Yunho in the room and the bathroom occupied by their father taking a shower, he had no way to fix it. He made an annoyed noise before turning over to try and go back to sleep.   
Yunho stretched, woken up by Changmin’s noise. He didn't look first and accidentally kicked Changmin while trying to stand, falling over him clumsily.  
“Sorry,” Yunho mumbled, not fully awake. He looked at Changmin for a moment before realizing why Changmin was so bothered - his thin pajamas made it clear.  
Changmin made an incoherent sound, looking like a deer in headlights. Yunho, too tired to think properly and assess his options and the consequences, made a grab for his brother's dick.   
Changmin froze, wide eyed and heart pounding as his hips automatically bucked up into the pressure of Yunho’s hand. He turned red. “What.What are you doing,” he asked, confused.  
“Helping you?” the older boy answered, almost uncertain. He moved closer to Changmin so he could have a better position, pulling the younger onto his lap and putting his hand down his pants. Changmin moaned and immediately put a hand over his mouth, rolling his hips against Yunho’s hand.   
Yunho pulled Changmin’s hand off his mouth and kissed him instead, the other boy hungry for him and pressing his body as close to Yunho as possible. He gasped and panted into Yunho’s mouth as he came, jerking his hips up and covering Yunho’s hand.   
Changmin quickly stood up and moved away, his face red. Yunho was still hard though, and he started to get himself off but apparently Changmin changed his mind.   
“Please,” Changmin said quickly, pulling Yunho’s pants down and putting him in his mouth. Yunho was startled, instinctively grabbing onto Changmin’s hair, pulling the younger back when he tried to fit too much in his mouth and gagged. He stayed still as Changmin sucked on him, gently thrusting into his mouth as he got closer. “S-stop,” he said, pushing Changmin off before coming onto his face.   
Changmin didn't know what to do at first, licking off any near his mouth and wiping the rest on his sleeve. He got back up on the bed silently, sitting next to his brother.   
They both panted, laying back down. “This isn't right,” Changmin said after a moment.   
“Nobody has to know.”


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains omorashi/watersports

A few weeks later, both of them had mostly forgotten about it. There was a little awkwardness sometimes, but it eventually faded. Yunho deliberately distracted himself whenever he thought about it, or about Changmin in general.   
One morning, they were getting ready for school, and Changmin got up late. He had time to eat breakfast and then had to rush out the door- Yunho hadn't felt much like waking Changmin up recently. But he had anticipated the other being tired and low on time, so he made the younger boy coffee to help.   
They had the same lunch period. Yunho noticed that Changmin seemed agitated, but ignored it. It was probably just his imagination anyways. It was possible that Changmin often shifted his weight and he just didn't notice, and that the way he was bouncing his leg was normal.  
Changmin for his part was not feeling normal. The combination of coffee and not being able to use the bathroom in the morning was affecting him, and he squirmed uncomfortably. He had too much work to go in other classes, but his addiction to spending time with his older brother was preventing him from going now. Besides, he would be fine. He tried to make his squirming as subtle as possible and smiled when he talked to Yunho.   
Yunho was distracted the rest of the day. He couldn't stop thinking of Changmin squirming, and his usual methods of distracting himself weren't working. He eventually came to the obvious conclusion- Changmin clearly needed to use the bathroom, and Yunho couldn't understand why he didn't just do it.   
Yunho couldn't wait til school ended. He had some strange hope that Changmin would still be like this after school, or maybe more desperate. He was already planning in his head how to keep the other boy from being able to use the bathroom, while trying carefully to not think about how attractive he was.   
Yunho sat in his usual spot on the bus, practically vibrating with anticipation. He caught Changmin’s arm as he walked down the aisle of the bus, roughly pulling him into the seat.  
“Yunho, I don't sit here.”  
“Today you do,” answered Yunho, his tone silencing his brother. It took only a moment to register that Changmin was definitely more desperate. He was squirming obviously, holding tightly onto his thighs.  
“Want some water?” Yunho offered with a smile, handing his brother his water bottle.  
Changmin couldn't figure out how to politely refuse, realizing that Yunho must not see his problem. He drank as much water as he could before another wave of desperation went through him and he almost dropped the bottle in his instinctive rush to hold himself. He quickly realized what he was doing and took his hand away, handing Yunho back the bottle and not making eye contact.   
Yunho was wide-eyed, trying to hide his arousal. He knew he wasn't supposed to be affected like this, but Changmin was just so beautiful like this. Yunho resolved to make him beg when they got home.   
As soon as they got into the house, Changmin went for the bathroom, but Yunho grabbed his sleeve. “Homework first. I know you haven't been doing all of it.”  
“Can’t it wait?” Changmin’s tone held an edge of desperation as he squirmed in Yunho’s grip. Yunho let go and he dropped his backpack, reaching down to hold himself as he searched for something quick to do to make his older brother happy.  
When Changmin got up he was struck by how dominant Yunho seemed, and the look in his eyes made the younger boy squirm with a different feeling. His face turned red and he quickly turned and walked to the table.  
Yunho sat down next to him, pulling up a chair to watch. Changmin was doing history, using one hand to hold his pencil and the other to squeeze his thigh. About five questions in, he moved his other hand down and rocked his hips against it, unable to stop himself from leaking a little. He whined lightly and then instantly remembered Yunho, who was still watching.   
Yunho had had enough. He grabbed Changmin’s hand and led him to the couch, sitting down and pulling Changmin down to straddle him. Changmin ground against Yunho, filled with a mixture of desperation and arousal.  
The older boy grabbed him, moving his hips harder against him and moaning softly as he got hard. Changmin was sweating and obviously desperate, and Yunho thought he looked beautiful. He pushed his hips back up against Changmin, pulling him closer and kissing him.  
“Please- I'm-” Changmin could hardly speak, breathless, and then without warning he came in his pants, jerking against Yunho with a moan. Almost instantly he started pissing, still rocking his body against Yunho slowly as he released. He buried his head in his brother's shoulder and whined at his complete lack of control.   
Changmin’s body and his noises and everything were finally too much for Yunho, and he came, pulling Changmin against him instinctively. Finally they were both done and they panted together, holding each other tightly.   
“We should clean up before our parents get home,” Yunho eventually said.


	3. 3

It was a nice, sunny Saturday. Changmin and Yunho were home alone and their parents both worked all day. It was convenient and usually they spent the day avoiding each other. But not today.   
Yunho had invited his friend Yoochun over. Changmin had been told to stay at the house and hang out with them, and couldn't fathom why suddenly Yunho wasn't embarrassed about having him around his friends.  
It was around noon when the doorbell rang, and Changmin waited on the couch while Yunho got the door. There was talk that he couldn't hear, and then they both came into the living room.  
“Changmin, can Yoochun fuck you?” Yunho asked casually, as if discussing dinner options.   
Changmin froze. “What?”  
“He's indicated an interest, and I'd love to watch, but if you don't want to that's fine too.”  
Changmin couldn't think for a moment. He had no idea that this was why he'd been asked to stay. He looked Yoochun over for a moment; the older boy was certainly attractive. A thought of having Yoochun and Yunho both inside him at the same time briefly occurred to him and he wasn't sure why, but he turned bright red and nodded slowly.  
Yoochun smiled and walked over to him, straddling him. They started kissing, Changmin abruptly lost in the sensation of Yoochun on him. The older boy was controlling and demanding, roughly moving his hands on Changmin’s body and sliding one under the younger’s shirt. Changmin was restless and needy already, eager for more of Yoochun.  
Yoochun stopped for a moment and Changmin whined, but he only lifted the other's shirt off before going back to sucking harshly on Changmin’s neck. Changmin pushed against him, wanting more of the feeling. He didn't think properly, trying to get Yoochun’s shirt off. He felt teeth, gentle in his skin before Yoochun paused to take off his shirt like Changmin wanted.  
Changmin could only stare, mesmerized, before Yoochun shifted and pulled down Changmin’s pants. He tugged Changmin to the edge of the couch and knelt in front of him, mouthing at the bulge in his briefs. Changmin whimpered and heard a groan in the background. He looked up and dimly registered Yunho palming himself, before a sudden rush of cold air distracted him.   
Yoochun had pulled down his underwear, exposing him, and now he was teasing Changmin with his tongue. None of his gentle licks and sucks were enough for any real relief, but were enough to make Changmin fully hard and desperate. He whined when Yoochun finally put him in his mouth, sucking on him and making him dizzy with sensation. Yoochun took him all the way to the base, Changmin’s hands tugging at his hair as he struggled to vocalize his pleasure. He failed and settled for “more”, leaning his head back and closing his eyes as he got close.  
Changmin’s breathing was rapid when Yoochun pulled off, leaving the younger boy wanting more. He stood up, pulling off his pants and underwear in one motion. Changmin stifled a moan.  
Yoochun didn't say anything, just pushed Changmin’s legs open and started stretching him. Changmin was shaking from the feeling, every brush of Yoochun’s fingers inside him almost enough to make him come. He was sure he would before Yoochun was done, but every time Yoochun noticed him close he stopped moving, leaving the other boy tortured and on the edge of release.  
Finally he was done, and Changmin was whimpering. Yoochun kissed him again, and he pushed up against the older. Then he gasped when he felt something larger than Yoochun’s fingers inside him, pleasure accompanied by pain.  
Changmin and Yoochun were still, panting, before Yoochun slowly started moving. The pain of being stretched was overpowered by the sensation of Yoochun moving inside him. As Yoochun settled into a rhythm, he shifted Changmin’s position. The other boy cried out when he felt Yoochun his his spot, moving his hips for more of the pleasure. It only took a few more thrusts and the friction of Yoochun’s hand on him to make him come.   
Changmin went limp and allowed Yoochun to fuck him til he came too. Changmin made a noise at the sensation of being filled. There were a few silent moments, and then Yoochun got up and started putting his clothes back on.   
Changmin looked up to see Yunho, flushed and panting. “Thank you for letting Yoochun join.” Changmin hoped Yunho would invite his friend back again sometime.


End file.
